


Восход солнца

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coda, M/M, Season Finale, Season/Series 12, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Дин медленно опускается на колени рядом с телом Каса и поднимает глаза к небу, ожидая что кто-то или что-то появится и исправит случившееся.





	Восход солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987833) by [mariesondetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre). 



> Переведено на летнюю битву для fandom Cockles+Destiel 2017

_Дин медленно опускается на колени рядом с телом Каса и поднимает глаза к небу, ожидая что кто-то или что-то появится и исправит случившееся. Этого не может быть. Кас не может быть мертв. Наконец, Дин опускает взгляд на любимое лицо. Такое спокойное, словно он спит, а ведь Кас спит так редко... У Дина комок в горле, и в груди болит так, что он едва может дышать. Все, что он знает — чувство потери невыносимо, и даже пролившиеся наконец слезы не принесут успокоения. Он падает Касу на грудь и не может сдержать бесконечных болезненных рыданий._

— Снято! И, пожалуйста, оставайтесь в позиции как можно дольше! Ладно, это было неплохо. У нас есть примерно пятнадцать минут до восхода солнца, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы наплыв* прошел без заминок.

Никто не хлопает, как, наверное, было бы, если бы они снимали такую эмоциональную сцену в дневное время. А сейчас съемочную группу сократили до минимума и все уже выдохлись. Люди тихо переговариваются и передвигаются, не обращая внимания на Мишу и Дженсена, все еще лежащих на земле.

Миша открывает глаза и кладет руку Дженсену на спину. Он знает, что не следует делать слишком много движений, если хочет потом вернуться в ту же позу, но Дженсен не прекращает рыдать, и ему это не нравится. Рубашка начинает мокнуть от настоящих слез. Если бы Мишу спросили, он бы сразу сказал, что снимать в пять утра эмоциональную сцену с уставшим Дженсеном было плохой идеей.

— Т-ш-ш, детка, все хорошо, — шепчет он. Он даже не уверен, что Дженсен его слышит: тот по-прежнему плачет у Миши на груди. Миша пытается вернуть его к реальности. — Да ладно тебе, Дженс, ты размажешь весь грим по моему костюму, а я не могу встать, чтобы переодеться.

Свободной рукой Миша продолжает гладить Дженсена по волосам, и очень медленно плач стихает, но он все еще прячет лицо у Миши на груди, словно ему стыдно поднять голову и посмотреть на Мишу. Они просто лежат там, и, когда холод от земли начинает пробирать уже до костей, подходит ассистентка режиссера с одеялом. Она молчит, лишь обменивается с взглядами с кивнувшим Мишей и неловко накидывает на них одеяло.

Через несколько минут Дженсен начинает успокаиваться. Миша смотрит на медленно светлеющее небо, и члены съемочной группы снова приступают к работе.

— Так, народ, все знают, что мы должны сделать это в один заход! Косяки недопустимы, так что приготовьтесь!

Ассистентка режиссера возвращается, чтобы убрать одеяло, и Дженсен, наконец, начинает шевелиться, словно просыпается после глубокого сна. Он поднимает голову и ловит взгляд Миши.

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Я… мне жаль.

Миша не может ответить — кто-то подходит, чтобы подправить им грим. Небо за горами начинает медленно розоветь; через минуту все, кроме них, оказываются за линией камеры, слышится хлопок и громкое «Мотор!»

_Дверь маленького деревянного домика открывается, но Дин не реагирует, продолжая лежать у Каса на груди. Из дома выходит худой подросток в слишком большой фланелевой рубашке, достающей ему до колена. Его глаза светятся золотом, и он улыбается странной восторженной улыбкой. Он спускается с крыльца и идет прямо туда, где лежит Кас. Позади на пороге мнется Сэм, словно знает, что в любом случае не сможет помешать ему._

_Мальчик останавливается рядом с Касом и, услышав звонкий, пронзительный голос, произнесший: «Кастиэль», Дин, наконец, поднимает взгляд. Произнесенное имя — не вопрос, не призыв, а скорее простая констатация факта._

_Небо напитывается ярко-розовым цветом с золотым оттенком, и одновременно с первым лучом солнца, осветившим из-за горы противоположный берег озера, из глаз нефилима вырывается ослепляющий луч света, направленный на сердце Кастиэля, прямо туда, где его пронзил ангельский клинок. Тело Каса начинает светиться, и Дин падает на задницу, зажмурив глаза. Он все еще нем от шока из-за того, что произошло за пару последних часов и, когда жгучая боль обжигает его плечо, он вздрагивает всем телом, а потом боль просто исчезает, так же, как и свет._

_Дин открывает глаза и ловит ответный взгляд синих глаз. Его левое плечо пульсирует в такт биению сердца, но сейчас это его не волнует, он ни на секунду не хочет отводить взгляд, потому что Кас смотрит на него. Глазами, полными жизни. И он дышит и произносит своим неповторимым, глубоким баритоном то, что Дин уже никогда не ожидал услышать снова: «Дин.»_

_— Кас… это ты? Это действительно ты?_

_— Да. Ты ранен. Позволь мне… — и он протягивает руку к плечу Дина. Дин скашивает глаза влево и ахает. Рукав рубашки сгорел и там, на плече, отпечаток, ярко-красный и вспухший, такой же, что был у него почти десять лет назад, когда он восстал из могилы. Отпечаток ладони Кастиэля._

_— Нет, не надо, — говорит он, жестом останавливая Каса. — Я хочу сохранить его. Как и тебя. — У него кружится голова и он не знает, что творит, но это совершенно неважно, ведь главное — это Кас, а не то, как и почему он жив. Он льнет к Касу, прижимая его к себе. И никогда больше не хочет его отпускать._

— Снято! Круто, вы сделали это, парни!

На этот раз аплодирует вся команда. Все знали, что из-за восхода солнца придется уложиться в один дубль и места ошибкам не было, но уже все позади. У них получилось, и теперь все хотели одного: пойти спать.

— У вас есть полсуток на отдых, а потом мы несколько часов будем прогонять этот вечер, поэтому, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь отдохнувшими!

Через несколько минут хватка пальцев на Мишином плаще слабеет, и он может отодвинуться. Они с Дженсеном смотрят друг на друга ошеломленные и обессиленные. Наконец, Миша хватает Дженсена за руку и помогает ему подняться.

— Давай-ка, ковбой, уложим тебя в кровать. Уверен, что до машины ты дойти сможешь.

— Миш… прости.

— Заткнись. — Голос Миши смягчает грубость слова. Они подходят к машине, а к ним так никто и не пристал с пожеланием доброй ночи (или дня), или попытками снять грим.

— Можно я… Пожалуйста, останься у меня, — Дженсен не уговаривает, но голос напряжен и слаб, и Миша знает, что не откажет ему в поддержке (и себе, если быть откровенным). Нет смысла притворяться, что ему это не нужно.

— Конечно, попажопа. — Во всяком случае, это напоминание вызывает у Дженсена улыбку. Миша открывает дверь машины и оба проскальзывают на заднее сиденье, прижавшись друг к другу, соприкасаясь от плечей до бедер. Дженсен чуть крепче прижимается к Мишиному боку, пока тот, вздохнув не поднимает руку, позволяя прильнуть к себе.

Они едут в тишине, а солнце продолжает вставать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Наплыв (или «микширование») предусматривает постепенную замену предыдущего монтажного плана следующим, происходящую за счет убывания яркости одного при одновременном нарастании яркости другого. Впервые такой способ соединения изображений возник как кинотрюк, показывающий превращение одного объекта в другой. В современном кино и на телевидении чаще всего такой тип перехода используется для обозначения разрыва во времени между действиями в соседних кадрах. (Из Википедии)


End file.
